An alicorns punishment FULL
by winxmongt
Summary: alright, I'm trying this again because nopony liked the last one, and I had to report an abuse from someone who didn't like it (no, I'm not telling you what they did).
1. Proluge

Celestia advanced towards the fear-stricken unicorn, who was on her back crawling away - or trying to - from the Princess. Twilight looked into the eyes of the alicorn, the eyes that were normally filled with motherly love, or pride, or encouragement. Now, when Twilight gazed into those magenta orbs, she saw only retribution, justice...hate?

"Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville," Celestia thundered suddenly, reaching the purple pony's hind leg with her front hooves. "You have committed despicable acts against the people of Equestria, my loyal subjects, and your friends and family."

Celestia's chest was now over Twilight's, the pupil's face a mix of shock, horror, confusion and downright fear. Her teacher's eyes bored into her own, searching her soul for guilt and her mind for lies. While the face showed almost no emotion, the eyes always gave away the emotions, and Celestia's eyes burned with betrayal.

"What say you in your defense?" Twilight could only look into her eyes, not even bothering to make a sound or try to defend herself. As Celestia's horn came to life, a single tear rolled down the white fur before Twilight vanished in a flash of brilliant, pure white.

Celestia continued staring at the spot on the castle's expensive carpet where her student had occupied. More tears flowed, dampening the fabric and creating a trail as Celestia moved to the stain glass window. The image of a unicorn pony slowly appeared on the surface of the moon, much as it had that fateful night over 1000 years ago.

Deep, echoing laughter resonated throughout the halls of the palace, causing a white ear to turn towards the sound.

"My, my, Celestia, I am surprised. I had been under the impression that Twilight Sparkle was your star pupil. Do you not think it harsh to make her spend the next few decades trapped on a cold rock, isolated, alone, terrified, backstabbed,-"

Discord vanished as an arcane bolt of energy melted the pillar he was leaning on and reappeared a few feet above her head. Celestia had but one thought on her mind, and that was to end the Draconicus's life here and now.

"He just made me...Twilight..."

"You.."

"You..."

"You MONSTER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Celestia screamed, her entire form radiating massive amounts of energy. Twilight, when confronted with Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense", had channeled a large quantity of magic out of her body and onto it, igniting her hair and turning the fur white.

This was the Princess of the Day's version.

Imagine, if you will, standing on the surface of the sun. Of course, this is not a very easy concept to grasp, but if you were anywhere in the vicinity of Princess Celestia at that very moment of time, you would have a good frame of reference.

Celestia's coat was physically painful to be in the same room as, the heat coming off of it singeing the ends of the hairs of anypony within 100 feet and the light blinding some ponies looking out their windows in Ponyville.. Her mane, once soft-colored and flowing in the solar wind, was now was pure, untainted gold. It played out behind Celestia, blue flames licking the surface from the very end of her tail to the very top of her head.

The crown and other royal garments disintegrated into vapor, rising past the orange orbs of energy that sparked and hummed with the power to freeze time and dry oceans, to reap souls and to return them to the mortal realm.

Celestia flapped her fiery wings once, reaching eye-level with Discord in one beat of the feathered appendages. Discord was in terrible, horrible pain, his mind being shattered from the burning intensity of Celestia's hate, sorrow, rage, regret. He managed to raise his misshapen head and look into the eyes of his killer, seeing what his trick had got him. Celestia ended him with a single thought and took from his mortal body his small, black soul.

The Princess could feel the pain and suffering a thousand years of being trapped in stone, the loneliness and the madness in the palm of her hoof. The cold extinguished the flame, Celestia letting all power drain from her completely and alighting back on the ground. Her coat was once again white and pristine, her mane tri-colored and flowing. Her eyes a striking magenta, baring her own soul for the world to see. She sent the soul onto the next world before Celestia opening the window next to her and looking down, seeing the gardens hundreds of feet away. With a last look to the moon and a last apology to her Twilight, Celestia jumped and locked her wings by her side. 


	2. Rainbowdash's discovery

I just read your "short story" 'an alicorns punishment'. If you give me permissin, I think I could make somthing really good out of it. I would make it longr, with a few minor adjustments. Thank you for your consideration,  
winxmonGT.  
6/22

Absolutely! If you want to expand the story, please do so! Be sure to tell me when you put it up!  
6/22

Thanks!  
6/23

alright, CHAP1 has been published!  
6/23

there. I deleted it. Does that make you happy?  
2 days ago

Hey don't get mad at me for your mistakes. I never told you to delete it, so don't throw a tantrum and try to blame it on me.  
2 days ago

Alright, fix my errors. (what you wrote will be chap. 1)

Chapter 2 Rainbowdash POV

As I flew to canterlot , I heard a loud sound comeing the castle, then a crash like Scootalo falling from a tree, but

WAY louder. I started flying faster, to find a horrible scene. I looked through a few rooms first, until I was at about

the second highest room. the rug was wet and had burn mark all over it, with a small flame at the corner of the

small room. I put the fire out and felt a strong feeling I wasn't in the room alone. It didn't feel creepy, it was like

somepony I knew relly well was near. Then I looked at the walls. Likw most of th rooms, some of the windows told

a story. I looked at the windows and saw pictures of twilight being turned to ash by something, and celestia looking

out a window. The last window had been completely destroyed, and white feathers were scattered around the

edges. as I looked at the floor, I saw the remains of one of my best friends. That was the saddest moment of my

life.  
2 days ago

As I flew to Canterlot , I heard a loud sound coming the castle, then a crash, like Scootaloo falling from a tree, but

WAY louder. I started flying faster, only to find a horrible scene. I looked through a few rooms first, until I was at about

the second highest room. The rug was wet and had burn marks all over it, with a flame burning at the corner of the

small room. I put the fire out and felt a strong feeling I wasn't alone in the room. It didn't feel creepy; it was like

somepony I knew really well was near. Then I looked at the walls. Like most of the rooms, some of the windows told

a story. I looked at the windows and saw pictures of Twilight being turned to ash by something, and Celestia looking

out a window. The last window had been completely destroyed, and white feathers were scattered around the

edges. As I looked at the floor, I saw the remains of one of my best friends. That was the saddest moment of my

life.  



End file.
